Alone in the Forest
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Charm is at her own secret place in a forest, alone...or so she thought. What happens when Blaster shows up, wanting her attention? And what happens when Soundwave shows up, seeing his femme with his arch rival?


**Yet another short mini story from me featuring, once more, Soundwave and Charm. But, in this story, Blaster just so happens to show up randomly. This is my first time including Blaster, and since I don't know his full personality that well, might be some Oc-ish in there. Just letting ya know ahead of time. Anyways, and just like the other mini story featuring ol Soundwave and Charm, the plot/story doesn't have to go along with the story they're originally in.**

**Disclaimer: The only bot I own in this story is Charm.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Come on Charm, concentrate...concentrate..." Charm mumbled to herself, aiming her gun at a simple target about half a mile away. She retracted her visor to get a better line of sight, then she pointed her gun slightly, ever so slightly, to the left, and pulled the trigger, the gun silent as it fired, which was a perfect weapon to have in a situation when you couldn't afford to blow your cover. Charm stood up then jogged over to the target. A smirk appeared on her face at what she saw. _'Bull's eye...'_. Right dead center. This wasn't the first time she got perfect shots right after the other, but every time it still pleased her, glad that her shooting skills were still sharp as ever. Putting her gun away, she then turned around, and instantly spotted Blaster nearby, the Autobot's communications officer, a grin plastered on his face. Narrowing her optics, Charm crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What did I tell you before Blaster? Never come here. This place is my own personal..." Charm paused for a second, trying to think of the right words. "...secret spot." She said this part dryly, disappointed at herself for such a stupid response. Blaster chuckled, then walked on over to Charm casually, looking as if he didn't have a worry or care in the world.

"Well I'd just thought that I'd pay a '_charm_'ing femme such as yourself a visit." The red mech said with another good natured chuckle. Charm let out a sigh, slowing shaking her head at him.

"Blaster, please, I'm asking you nicely this once, _please_just leave me alone." The femme said, but Blaster would do no such thing. He then glanced around the place, seeming to check for something, or someone else, was here.

"...Soundwave doesn't happen to be here, right?" Blaster then asked, which confused Charm.

"Erm, no, he's not here." She paused, then looked at him suspiciously. "And just _why_did you want to know?" She asked, starting to get uneasy. And that uneasy feeling increased tenfold when she saw a sly smirk appear on the mech's face.

"Oh, no reason...well, except..."

"Except what?"

Blaster walked around Charm, and then he placed his hands on the femme's shoulders, and started a deep, relaxing massage. Charm growled, about to pull away from him, but find that she couldn't. A purr escaped her as she off lined her optics, relaxing at his touch. "Mmm, Blaster...this feels...just heavenly..." Charm managed to say, letting out a sigh of content as previously tensed wires were eased. She had been tense lately, and this massage is just what she needed. A shiver then ran throughout her frame as the red mech slowly ran his hands down her sides, then wrapped them around her waist, pulling her gently against himself.

"Now, how about you leave that slagger Soundwave and be my girl, Charm? You deserve so much more than him..." Blaster whispered right next to her audio receptor, his voice a tad low and very suducive. Charm, still off in her own little world, was suddenly pulled back to reality at the sound of a loud explosion, this causing Blaster and Charm to both jump back a bit, startled. Charm looked to her left, and saw a now destroyed patch of trees ad burnt ground, then slowly looked in the direction the blast had come from, and felt her optics widen in both relief and terror at the source of the blast.

Soundwave.

The blue mech's cannon mounted on his right shoulder was smoking, the culprit of the missile. But, that wasn't the worst part. His face mask and red visor were retracted back, revealing the pissed off look on his face. His red optics were glowing intensely, narrowed to thin slits, his mouth turned into an angry snarl/growl. His hands were clenched into fists, and his entire body was shaking with rage. He was livid that his girl was with his long time arch rival, more so angry at Blaster than Charm.

Blaster narrowed his own optics at Soundwave, and pulled Charm even closer to himself, a low growl sounding. "Forgot him Charm. He's a Decepticon, your an Autobot, so you shouldn't even be with him. Come with me."

And Soundwave heard the entire thing, and this was the thing that triggered the final reaction.

No one, especially Blaster, was going to take his girl away from him, not if he had something to say, or rather in this case, do, about it. In the next instant, Soundwave charged, running straight for Blaster. Said mech pushed Charm out of the way, and crouched down a bit low, ready to tackle his foe when the time was right. Charm could only stand off to the sidelines as she watched the two mechs collide into one another, throwing punches to the face and various kicks, as they fought over on thing: her. Though, Charm had to admit, she did find it amusing that the two were fighting over her. It made her feel special, very special.

By this point, Soundwave now had Blaster in a head lock, and repeatedly punched the red mech in the face. Growling, Blaster then managed to wrench his head free, then he grabbed Soundwave by the arm and flung him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Soundwave was quick to act, and rolled out of the way just as Blaster went to drive his foot into him. The blue mech then tripped Blaster with his foot, sending the red mech falling. Soundwave jumped up to his feet, grabbed Blaster by the foot, and slammed into a tree, then another, and another, and another, then finally slammed him into the ground harshly, and the red bot didn't move. He was still alive, but too damaged to continue fighting. Kicking his side just for the heck of it, Soundwave then turned his gaze over to Charm, and walked over to her. Putting his arm around her, the two then walked away from the scene, leaving a damaged, and disappointed, Blaster behind.

"Just wait till next time Soundwave...you just wait..." Were the last words before he fell into stasis lock.

Maybe if he was lucky someone would find him before the end of the week.

**Review please!**


End file.
